Diskussion:Schlacht von Deep Space 9 (2372)
Müsste der Artikel nicht eigentlich Erste Schlacht von Deep Space '''9' heißen, mit ''Deep Space Nine ist doch normalerweise die Serie gemeint, oder? --Kebron 15:59, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Deep Space Nine ist ein Redirect und zeigt nach Deep Space 9... 00:31, 25. Jan 2007 (UTC) Mist Ich hab den Artikel gerade groß überarbeiten und vergessen, um die Ablehnung zu verhindern. Was mache ich jetzt? --Janeway 19:39, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Am besten, ihn fertig überarbeiten und dann neu nominieren--Bravomike 19:41, 1. Feb 2007 (UTC) Der Artikel ist jetzt größtenteils überarbiete, soll ich ihn dann jetzt nominieren? --Janeway 13:53, 2. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Lies dir doch am besten die Nominierungsregeln durch, die sind auf der Nominierungsseite verlinkt. Der Artikel ist erst gestern abgelehnt worden - mindestens zehn Tage sollte schon gewartet werden. 14:22, 2. Feb 2007 (UTC) Übernommene Diskussion :von '''Diskussion:Angriff der Klingonen auf Deep Space Nine' Wieso ein eigener Artikel? Wird der noch ausgebaut? ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 09:40, 4. Jul 2006 (UTC) Ich werd den Artikel noch richtig ausbauen bin nur noch dabei ein paar Bilder und Fakten zu sammeln und dann gehts los. Klossi :Ausgliedern ist gut, Titel nicht so ... in MA/en wird es First Battle of Deep Space 9 genannt. Den Titel finde ich besser als dieses Prosa -- Kobi 18:02, 4. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Wunderbar! Wieder ein Dublikat: Erste Schlacht von Deep Space Nine -- ich könnte ausrasten -- Kobi 16:54, 14. Jul 2006 (UTC) Dieser Artikel kann gelöscht werden hab alles ausführlich unter Erste Schlacht von Deep Space Nine ausgearbeitet und somit ist dieser Artikel hier überflüssig. Klossi 18:53 12 Juli 2006 Titel... :''Von der Kandidatenliste zum Exzellenten Artikel... Müsste nicht die Schlacht aus Der Abgesandte, Teil II als erste Schlacht hergenommen werden? 02:48, 28. Feb 2007 (UTC) :kann sein, wenn das den eine "Schlacht" und nicht nur ein "Zusammenstoß"/"Gefecht"/"Scharmützel" war--Bravomike 08:35, 28. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ich würde auch sagen, dass in Der Abgesandte war keine richtige Schlacht, eher ein Scharmützel, eine Schlacht ist, wenn viele verschiedene Schiffe kämpfen, entweder wie hier gegen die Station oder wie in der Operation Rückkehr. Und eine Schlacht beginnt/beendet eher einen Krieg. Hat das Scharmützel in Der Abgesandte einen Krieg begonnen? Nein. Also könnten wir ja den Artikel anlegen: Cardassianischer Angriff auf Deep Space 9 oder Scharmützel zur Inbetriebnahme von Deep Space 9 (sowas in der Art) --Janeway 19:30, 1. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::ich möchte mal wieder an die Schlacht von Maxia erinnern in der lediglich zwei schiffe gegen ein ander kämpfen deren koalitionen nicht offiziel im konflikt mit ein ander lagen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:48, 1. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Und eine Schlacht muss keineswegs eine wichtige Rolle in einem Krieg spielen, sie ist einfach nur ein räumlich und zeitlich begrenztes strategisch verursachtes Treffen von Truppen (im gegensatz zu kleineren Gefechten, die taktisch verursacht sind, und Scharmützeln, die taktische Umsetzungen einer Strategie seien können) Wahrscheinlich geht das schon als Schlacht durch, aber gefühlsmäßig irgendwie auch nicht...--Bravomike 19:56, 1. Mär 2007 (UTC) :: Eine Schlacht ist eine Schlacht. Auch wenn in der ersten Schlacht um DS9 nur 3 Schiffe gegen die station waren, würde ich gerne den artikel zu schreiben. Könnte das hier jemand mal umnennen, und natürlich dann auch die 2. schlacht zur 3. machen ;) --Soran 17:08, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Warum nicht einen von Shismas Vorschlägen, insbesondere den ersten, umsetzten? Würde Umbenennungsarbeit erstparen und den so nie gefallenen und ja von einigen als unpassend empfundenen Begriff "Schlacht" sparen.--Bravomike 17:15, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::: Es war nunmal eine Schlacht, er ist hier genauso unpassend wie die Schlacht am Basengraben (da wars auch nur 3 gegen 1) oder dir Schlacht von Maxia (da wars sogar nur 1 gegen 1), und mir passt auch einiges nicht. Also wenn das keine Schlacht war bitte ich auch bei den anderen auf eine Umnennung :P und umnennen sollte nicht Wirklichg viel arbeit sein --Soran 17:19, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, auch wenn ich zustimme, dass der Angriff der Cardassianer hier nach wissenschaftlicher Definition eine Schlacht war würde ich den Titel als unpassend empfinden. Wenn Du aber willst kannst Du ja auch die Umbennenung selber vollziehen--Bravomike 17:25, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Für ein weiteres Argument dürfte es inzwischen (leider) zu spät sein, aber man sollte auch folgendes beachten: Die Zählweise der Schlachten um DS9 ist keine Erfindung der MA/de, die die MA/de verändern kann wie sie will. Da sind erst mal all die anderen MA-Versionen und eine ganze Reihe von Refernzwerken, die die alte Zählweise benutzen. Nun könnte man das aus reinem "Ich-habe-Recht-die-Anderen-sind-egal"-Gehabe doch durchziehen, aber ich sehe das im Moment dann doch ziemlich kritisch. Sicher, wir hatten eine ähnlich Situation mit "Erster/Zweiter Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg", und da haben wir dann doch verändert, aber hier bin ich mir wirklich nicht mehr sicher, ob es allein um Fragen wie "War das eine Schlacht?" oder "Wer macht die Arbeit?" geht. Es tut mir wirklich Leid dass ich das jetzt erst bemerke nachdem ich ja nicht unschuldig an der bereits erfolgten Umsetzung bin, aber man sollte vielleicht noch mal darüber nachdenken.--Bravomike 18:51, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :: bei den schlachten von Chikote (hies doch so das sys) haben wirs doch auch gemacht, z.b. bei der englischen fassung fehlt immernoch die 2. und die 3. ist da die 2... --Soran 18:58, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, bei den klingonischen Kriegen haben wir es auch durchgezogen. Aber zum Beispiel nehme ich jetzt mal das Handbuch zu Star Trek: Bridge Commander zur Hand, schlage Seite 40 auf und lese: "Während des Dominion Krieges kämpfte die Dauntless mit Teilen der Siebten Flotte in der Schlacht von Tyris, der Zweiten Schlacht um Deep Space Nine, der Schlacht von Goralis und der Letzten Schlacht." Wenn ich jetzt als Fan, der das liest, in die MA gehe und nach der Schlacht suche, dann finde ich erst mal (abgesehen davon dass sie bei uns "von" statt "um" und "9" statt "Nine" heißt) die falsche! Und dieses eine Handbuch dürfte nicht der einzige Ort sein, an dem diese Formulierung genutzt wird...--Bravomike 19:04, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) naja wenn die nicht 3 zählen können^^, und wie du schon richtig bemerkt hast, ist der titel des artikels nicht nur dort anderst als das was im heft steht. und das ist eh non-canon von daher... --Soran 19:15, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Nur mal so, wie sieht es dann aus mit der Blockade von Derna aus? Eigener Artikel? Oder die Schlacht um die Monac Schiffswerft (weiß nicht ob der name wirklich so ist, habe das nur aus dem englischen MA )? Was ich meine ist, wenn wir schon so weit gehen, dann müssen wir doch jedes kleine Gefecht gleich als extra Artikel machen.--Tobi72 20:25, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Nein, es sollte nicht jedes kleine Gefecht einen eigenen Artikel bekommen, und der hier diskutierte Artikel für die 1. Schlacht von DS9 hat in meinen Augen auch keinen Artikel verdient. Das einzige Argument, das dafür spricht, ist, dass dieses Gefecht theorethisch als Schlacht bezeichnet werden kann und dann die Zählweise nicht mehr stimmt. Deswegen war ich ja auch dagegen das Ding "Schlacht" zu nennen. Es ist eher eine Schlacht als die Schacht von Maxia, aber in dem Moment, in dem es eine Schlacht wird stimmt eben die Zählweise nicht mehr, das ist alles. Der Artikel selbst ist nicht nötig, eigentlich sogar kontraproduktiv, denn wenn wir est mal so anfangen muss bald jeder Schusswechsel einen eigenen Artikel bekommen...--Bravomike 20:33, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also ich bin dagegen, das Schalcht zu nennen und würde die alte Zählweise wieder herstellen. Denn es ist keine wirkliche Schlacht, es ist wenn dann eher eine Belagerung. Und wie gesagt, sonst muss ich alles was irgendwo in die Art geht als eigenen Artikel erstellen.--Tobi72 20:52, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich bin Deiner Meinung, voll und ganz, aber das Argument, dass die aktuelle Zählweise nicht stimmt wenn der erste Angriff ebenfalls eine Schlacht ist ist auch richtig, und scheinbar gibt es Stimmen, die wollen, dass der Zusammenstoß als Schlacht bezeichnet wird. Und dann ist die alte Zählweise unpassend. Lassen sich Defchris, Shisma und Soran nicht doch noch überzeugen?--Bravomike 21:00, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Der Begrif Schlacht ist eben ducrch die Schlacht von Maxia und co eben in Star Trek gewisserweise definiert worden, und danach ist es eben auch der Angriff der Cardassianer eine Schlacht... --Soran 03:02, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Das "und co" kannst du weg lassen, denn es gibt hier kein co bisher. Für das co soll jetzt gerade gesorgt werden. Das ist aber meiner Ansicht nach nicht Canon. Denn auf dem Bildschirm sieht man keine Schlacht, sondern allenfalls einen Kampf. Und niemand nennt es auf dem Bildschirm eine Schlacht und kommt es nicht darauf an? Und wenn, dann muss man jedes Feuergefecht als Schlacht angeben und das ist ja wohl mal mehr als übertrieben.--Tobi72 06:40, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Bleibt es also erst mal bei 3 gegen 3. Weitere Kommentare zur Lösung?--Bravomike 07:26, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Schlacht vom Bassengraben usw. sind auch als schlachten eingetragen, auchwenn sie nicht gerade massenschlachten sind, trozdem sind es eine schlacht. so zeug meinte ich eher mit und co --Soran 20:59, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Stimmt ja, es ist ja auch durchaus legitim, das als Schlacht zu bezeichnen, aber eine alternative Formulierung wäre mir einfach lieber. "Schlacht" ist doch nicht der einzige Begriff, der ein solches Gefecht beschreiben kann...--Bravomike 21:18, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Es wurden auf einer Seite 6 Torpedos als Warnschuss abgegeben und auf der Anderen ein 5 oder 6 Phasersalven. Dann war das vorbei. Da ist noch nicht mal ein richtiges Gefecht in meinen Augen.--Tobi72 21:23, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) na war schon bischen mehr^^jetzt hab dich nicht so -.- --Soran 22:08, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Anscheinend kommen wir drei nicht zu einem Ergebnis. Die Sache muss aber geklärt werden, denn im Moment hängt Dritte Schlacht von Deep Space 9 in der Luft, mit Zweite Schlacht von Deep Space 9 als Redirect darauf, das ist so unhaltbar. Ich frage noch mal direkt Defchris und Shisma, die ja auch dafür waren, wenn die dabei bleiben ziehen wir die Umbennung durch, damit die Sache vom Tisch ist--Bravomike 10:06, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::Also ich schließe mich Tobi an, also so wirklich als Schlacht kann man das nicht bezeichnen, erst schießt DS9 6 Torpedos, dann die Cardassianer kurz auf die Station, dann feuert die Station einen Strahl und dann nochmal die Cardassianer wieder auf die Station, wenn wir das Schlach bezeichnen dann dürften wir für jeden einzelnen Raumschiffkampf einen Artikle schreiben und das dürften sehr viele werden. Ich habe im Moment eine andere Befürchtung es ist zwar im Moment alles schon halbwegs entlinkt aber so wirklich wurde dieser Artikel mit der Schlacht nie Angefangen. Habe die Befürchtung das Projekt mit diesem Kampf angefangen wird und auf halben wege liegen gelassen und wir haben Mittlerweile ein Linkcaos zwischen den drei Schlachten von DS9.--Klossi 10:44, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Der Grund warum alles noch nicht fertig ist ist eben, dass diese Diskussion hier noch läuft. Dass trotzdem alles schon angefangen wurde (und jetzt unfertig in der Luft hängt), daran bin ich wohl schuld, weil ich ein wenig voreilig zugestimmt habe (eigentlich eher im Glauben, dass es sowieso nicht gemacht wird...)--Bravomike 10:50, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also zur Not muss es demokratisch gelöst werden. Und @Soran: "ich haben uns nicht so" und das ist keine Spielerei. Wir wollen hier ein vernünftiges Ergebnis. Und ich stehe zu meiner Meinung. Wenn ich demokratisch überstimmt werde, dann akzeptiere ich das. Deshalb sollte man hier abstimmen lassen und das dann so machen.--Tobi72 10:55, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Und ich sehe auch keinen Grund, z.B. den Kampf zwischen Defiant und Lakota als "Schlacht um die Erde" einzustufen.--Tobi72 12:34, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ich stelle fest: Diese Diskussion habe ich völlig aus den Augen verloren - danke Bravomike, dass du mich nochmal darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. :) Ein Vorschlag: Da DS9 eine Station ist würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir erst einmal in einer Art Listenartikel Schlachten und Gefechte um Deep Space 9 (oder so ähnlich) eine Bestandsaufnahme machen - der Plural sollte dann in Ordnung gehen, ein "Liste der ..." sollten wir uns schenken, weil es sonst zu lang wird. In diesem Artikel können wir dann schauen, was wie lang wird und was dann einen eigenen Artikel davon bekommt und was nicht und dann mit "siehe Hauptartikel" auf den ausführlichen Artikel verweisen. Um Redundanz brauchen wir uns denke ich kaum Sorgen zu machen, da wir hier ein Fanwiki betreiben - anders als in einer "echten" Enzyklopädie wie der Wikipedia kann es hier sogar sinnvoll sein, Informationen doppelt und dreifach stehen zu haben, solange das sinnvoll geschieht. Tendenziell würde ich vom Durchnummerieren allgemein Abstand nehmen, da es ja beispielsweise auch Ungereimtheiten in Punkto "Föderal-Klingonische Kriege" gibt ("Kampf um Organia": War das jetzt ein Krieg oder noch nicht?). Dort hatten wir ja schon angefangen auf "XYZ (Jahre, in denen das Ereignis stattfand)" umzustellen. Ich denke, das sollte man konsequent auch auf andere Ereignisse und Begebenheiten übertragen, die unter einem gleichen Namen laufen - in etwa genauso trennen wir ja die Schiffsartikel, die Schiffe mit gleichen Namen, aber unterschiedlichen Registriernummern. Von der Länge her glaube ich, dass es sogar sinnvoll sein kann, wenn man viele kleine Artikel hat - einfach um das Netz zu spinnen. Noch etwas zu Schlacht/Gefecht: Im Englischen hat man's schon sehr einfach... "Battle of" reicht da. Nur hier ist ja, wie Shisma schon anmerkte bereits die Schlacht von Maxia als solche definiert - und es kämpfen nur zwei Schiffe... Also muss quasi alles ebenfalls als Schlacht definiert sein, woran zwei oder mehr Schiffe beteiligt sind. 14:03, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ein meiner Meinung nach sehr guter Vorschlag. Dann hätten wir "Schlacht von Deep Space 9 (2372)" und "Schlacht von Deep Space 9 (2373)" und dann von mir aus noch "Schlacht von Deep Space 9 (2369)". Der Artikel Schlacht um Deep Space 9 kann damit auch weg bzw wird durch den neuen Artikel ersetzt.--Bravomike 14:11, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::ich für meinen teil verstehe garnicht warum wir für jedes gewaltätige zusammentreffen, mehrerer raumschiffe gleich einen "Schlacht von..."-Artikel brauchen. kann man solche geschichten nicht woanders unterbringen? ich meine, wir machen ja auch nicht für jede forschungsmission die die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] unternimmt einen artikel "Forschungsmission von..." artikel. ich bin der meinung, lediglich schlachten, die namendlich erwähnt wurden verdienen einen eigenen artikel. alle andere kriegerischen konfrontationen können ja mit in den jewailigen "Geschichte der Menscheit/Bajoraner/Cardassianer.... usw"-Artikel. denn irgentwie vermitteln mir artikel namen wie "Erste Schlacht von Deep Space 9" das dieses gefecht in die geschichte einging als das drittwichtigste historische event des 23. jahrhunderts. wie gesagt es ist nur das gefühl. kann zwar sein, wäre aber spekulation.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:12, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Prinzipiell habe ich damit weniger Probleme, aber wie ich schon sagte, nicht jeder kleine Waffengang brauch einen eigenen Artikel. Die 2369er "Erste" "Schlacht" zum Beispiel ist so unbedeutend, da würde ich keinen Artikel anlegen, aber die 2372er Schlacht ist zum Beispiel das wichtigste (bekannte) Gefecht des ganzen Föderal-Klingonischen Krieges.--Bravomike 18:33, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::warum es dann nicht einfach in den artikel Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg (2372/73) reinschreiben? das erwähnenswerteste ist doch ohnehin die vorgeschichte des konfliktes und nicht wie er genau verlief--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:41, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Jetzt nimm die 2372er Schlacht um DS9 bitte nicht ganz raus. Ich denke die sollte schon drin bleiben. Allerdings sehe ich hier keinen Anlass und auch keine Mehrheit dafür, dass der 2369er Kampf nicht als Schlacht eingetragen wird. Können wir das hier endlich mal abschließen und wieder in den alten Zustand zurückversetzen? Im Moment ist die Situation unhaltbar. Außerdem halte ich den Vorschlag von Defchris für sinnvoll, die Numerierung durch Jahreszahlen zu ersetzen. Wie wollen wir jetzt damit vorgehen?--Tobi72 20:15, 31. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::::Ich habe die Dritte Schlacht von DS9 auf löschen gestellt. Wie ich mir dachte, die ganze Sache wurde mal angefangen, dann alles neu Verlinkt und nie beendet und wir haben ein Linkchaos und dann mit der Zeit wird das Vergessen und wir haben ein schönes Wirrwarr hier. Habe den alten Zustand wieder hergestellt, damit alles seine Ordnung hat. --Klossi 20:24, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::Danke! Ich hatte ja schon von 2 Wochen gefragt, was hier ist und denke so wie es jetzt ist, ist es einfach am Besten.--Tobi72 20:47, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::::Mir ist es auch eben erst aufgefallen als ich die Interstellare Geschichte auf einen aktuellen Stand bringen wollte. Es gab eine erste und eine dritte Schlacht um DS9 und ich fand das sah etwas blöd aus und es wurde auch mal Zeit das dort mal aufgeräumt wurde. Tobi wir hatten beide die selbe Meinung, dass die 2369 Schlacht nicht wirklich eine Schlacht sondern eher ein Gefecht ist, vielleicht wird das Ereignis unter einem anderen Titel geschrieben und nicht nur einfach verlinkt und dann alles einfach liegen lassen und so ein chaos zu hinterlassen. --Klossi 21:02, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Gut, dann versuch ich mal, ein wenig Ordnung rein zu bringen, die Schlachten werden zu "Schlacht von Deep Space 9 (2372)" und "Schlacht von Deep Space 9 (2373)", die durchnummerierten Titel bleiben erst mal als Redirects, die Links aufzuräumen wird ne ganz schöne Arbeit--Bravomike 09:37, 17. Sep. 2007 (UTC)